The It Girl Meets The Bad Girl
by Sweet Nothings x
Summary: Jenny Humphrey is in London on a trip with her dad and brother. Bored. She comes across resident bad girl Effy Stonem. Will Effy lead Little J astray or will Jenny teach Elizabteh a thing or two... Read&Review please x
1. Jennifer Meet Elizabeth

**This story features Jenny from Gossip Girl, who with her father and brother has come to London. A bored Jenny soon meets resident bad girl Effy Stonem.**

**Read&Review please x**

**************

The pub was old fashioned and a bit grotty. The atmosphere however was warm and welcoming, contrast to the hard and unwanted appearance. The Wagon-wheel was a favourite pub in Bristol. The cold air battered the door as it opened; A blond haired girl emerged from the pub. She sighed as she sat on an empty crate outside. The air flew at her like hungry lions, she pulled her baggy cardigan shut and shivered. She hated London. She wanted to go home.

Her name was Jennifer Humphrey, She was an American teenager, who lived in New York. Her father, Rufus, and Brother, Dan, were all in London so her father could open up an art gallery. Rufus Humphrey was an artist and decided to open a new gallery in London, hoping to sell more of his work. Jenny wanted to stay in New York with her Step-mother, Lily, and Step-siblings, Serena and Eric but Rufus refused. Wanting to spend bonding time with his own flesh and blood was his excuse for not allowing Jenny or Dan to stay in America. So here she was in England, and she hated it. Nobody knew her but that did not stop them from judging her. She wanted to go home but was stuck for another in the UK for another 3 weeks. Oh how she dreaded it. She was so bored. Nobody round here would give her a chance. Though to be fair nobody took her fancy either, they all looked boring, none of them would satisfy her for long, if ever.

Her long blond extensions blew in the wind and she shivered rapidly. She could not go back in to listen to her dad and brother bang on about how much they loved the country. Jenny was honest but if she had voiced her hatred for the country she would be shot down by her family. Claiming her to be selfish, unsporting and rude. So rather than cause a pointless argument she told her family she needed to make a phone call when in reality she came outside to sit in the freezing cold on a scabby old wooden crate.

Jenny sits in silence and gazes into thin air when something glides past her. it was a person. Jenny focuses her attention completely on this person now. She was a female. with brown hair. The girl stopped and wasn't facing Jenny. Looking the girl up and down Jenny studied her. She had black biker boots on, her bare legs where covered in fish-net tights which were slashed and ripped in random areas. Covering this was a very short black dress, passable as a top but it was still a dress. The girl was breathing hard. She had been running. Jenny let out a loud sigh and the young female spun round. She stared at Jenny while still breathing heavy, she thought she was alone, Jenny had ruined her plan. The girls exchanged glances before Jenny looked at the floor. She felt even uncomfortable now but not enough to run away and go back inside.

The brunette leans against the cold brick wall and her facial expression lets Jenny know that its a relief, almost pleasurable. She was obviously hot. The girl then takes pulls a packet of cigarettes out of her cleavage. She opens the packet and removes one cigarette and a yellow lighter. She places the cigarette in between her soft looking lips and tries to light it. A flame soon appears but doesn't last long enough for her to light up. She keeps trying unsuccessfully. Jenny turns away. She knows this stranger may ask her for a light and the thought made her nervous, almost nauseous. Jenny heard a puff and turned back to find the girl staring at her. In her hand the lighted cigarette was gently giving off grey smoke. The girl exhaled and smoke crawled out of her mouth. The smoke approached Jenny like a pack of wolves slowly separating and surrounding her. Jenny looked away when the smoke got to her face. Letting out a small cough, trying to make it silent. Jenny looked up and the brunette gave a small smile. So small it wasn't even noticeable. Jenny just assumed it was. The girl continued to smoke her cigarette. While Jenny would continue to watch her in awe but looked away when she looked Jenny's way. The girl eventually caught Jenny looking her way, this time however Jenny didn't look away. Knowing she had been caught, if she looked away now she would look pathetic and she did not want that. The girl slowly threw her arm forward and signaled the cigarette in Jenny's way. Jenny froze and didn't move. The girl shook her hand, offering Jenny the rest of the half smoked cigarette. Jenny just shook her head and smiled.

'You can have a whole fag if you want?' The brunette spoke.

Jenny struggled, she didn't know what to say. 'No thanks.'

'Not a smoker. I could tell.' She sat on another wooden crate, opposite from Jenny's. This crate was a big wider and bigger than Jenny's was. Jenny didn't speak she just sat there looking at the girl.

'I'm Effy' She spoke again.

'I'm Jennifer. Shit. No. I mean Jenny! My name is Jenny.'

Effy giggled. 'It's OK. Effy is short for Elizabeth.'

Jenny looked at her and gave a genuine smile, she somehow felt accepted by the girl and she had only just told Effy her name.


	2. My Sexy Date

The silence was long and uncomfortable but neither girl moved. The wind danced circles around Elizabeth and Jennifer. Both females were 16 and had known reputations in their local area. Jenny was the 'It Girl' at school back in New York. What Jenny said happened. What Jenny wore was a must have. What Jenny said was a quote for life. What Jenny no longer wanted the rest all fought over. Jenny was the _Queen B _at her school Jenny was a intelligent and pretty girl, she avoided trouble. However she had hide drugs for one of her ex boyfriends. Jenny thought that was very rebellious. In London though that was kiddies play. Effy was the resident 'Bad Girl.' Effy was at all the major parties. All girls wanted to be Effy and all the boys wanted to be with her. Effy got everything she wanted. Effy was the _Queen B _and nobody had dared to take the crown from her. Effy was at college but rarely ever attended, she was too busy getting drunk, taking drugs and having sex to worry about school work. Effy had earned her stripes.

Jenny shivered again. Effy giggled.

'Cold?' Effy leaned back and put her arms out to support her.

Jenny looked up and nodded before laughing. 'Fucking Freezing!'

Effy stopped giggling. 'You get used to it eventually.' She gave a mysterious smile. Jenny had also stopped laughing by this point. What did she do to make Effy stop laughing? Did she upset her? Had she offended her? Jenny got nervous. There was an awkward silence but even through the brutal winds and the silence there still was something inviting about Effy.

'You're American. What brings you here?' Effy sat up.

'Dad wants to open an art gallery. Stupid, I know but he wouldn't let me stay back in New York.'

Effy twirled her brown hair in her fingers. 'It's not stupid, its very creative. New York. Miss Fancy Pants.'

'It's better than this place' Jenny looked around her.

'Yeah this place is a load of shit but if you know where the good parties are then its not so bad' Effy threw Jenny a cunning smile. The moment was ruined by Effy's phone going off.

'Hello. Yeah. At the Wagon-wheel. Yeah. Yes. OK. See you soon!' Effy hung the phone up and placed in down the side of her black bra. She smiled.

'Speaking of parties' She stood up and fixed her dress.

'You going to a party.' Jenny's voice sounded crushed, she was enjoying Effy's company for some strange reason.

'Yeah. You coming like?' Effy looked at Jenny

'What?' Jenny asked.

'You coming to the party or am I having to go alone, come on you can come as my sexy date.' Effy stuck her arm out and offered her hand to Jenny. Jenny clasped Effy's hand in her own and stood up. Both girls walk round to the gate of the Wagon-wheel. They left the pub grounds and were on their way.

The arrived at a house with a red door. There was no noise. It was silent and Effy opened the door and walked in. 'Come in.' Jenny followed, confused as to why this party had no music. Effy ran up the stairs and Jenny just stood still. In the hall way of this hill. As still as a statue, she was afraid to move.

'Come up then!' Effy's voice echoed thorugh the whole house. It was empty. Where was everyone?

Jenny followed Effy's voice and entered a room, it was messy. The walls were white but had been written all over and drawn on in black marker. Effy's name appeared a couple of times, along with words like 'Fuck', 'Cunt', 'Fanny' and 'Pandora.' Jenny watched Effy as she pulled out a grey dress. It was short and the shoulders had pads in them.

'Try this on please.' Effy handed the dress to Jenny, who took the dress before asking why.

'You can't go to a party in those jeans and that top, you look nice but not ready for a party.' Effy didn't even look at Jenny, she just opened her drawers and placed a two little clear bags of cannabis and a litre of vodka into a black handbag. She applied more eyeliner in the time it took jenny to put the dress on. The dress suited Jenny's steel designed eye makeup and made her bleach blonder locks seem more bright.

'Wow. You look hot. The ankle boots you are wearing go perfect with the dress.' Effy pointed down at the little black boots with studs up the heel. Effy got a comb and approached Jenny. Jenny froze as Effy backcombed her extensions and puffed out her hair.

'Lipstick and then thats us ready.' Effy opened her bag, pulled out red lipstick and applied it to Jenny's lips before applying some to her own. She turned to the mirror looked at herself and Jenny, who was doing the same.

Without moving Effy simply giggled. 'Ready, Now lets go get fucked!'


	3. You Happy?

The girls jumped out of the taxi and could hear the music already - they were have half way down the street. Effy let out one of her little giggles and Jenny's jawdropped. None of her usual parties were like this. Jenny turned to Effy.

'I'm nervous. I don't know anyone, I am not used to parties like this.' She looks upset.

Effy clasped her face. 'You have it easiest. Nobody knows you so you start of with a clean slate in that house, everyone else has history and baggage following them. You don't know anyone and will be going home soon. You can get so drunk, take whatever drugs you want or shag who ever the hell you want and none of your friends will even know about it so they can't judge you. That is not something to complain about young lady!' Jenny smiled and nodded before standing to the side and letting Effy lead the way.

The girls got to the path. They walked up hand in hand. Effy turned to Jenny. 'If you have any trouble just say you are with me and if you need help or someone to talk to just come fine me. OK?' Jenny nodded.

As soon as the door opened the girls could feel the vibrations through their body. Still hand in hand the girls giggle as they are finally at their destination. Effy stops in the middle of the hallway. She starts dancing shaking her head from side to side, swinging her hair around. She walks towards Jenny and grinds on her but can't stop from laughing and then cheering. Jenny laughs back but gets a fright when a boy gets Effy up against a wall. The boy and Effy stare at each other and Jenny stands in shock. Before Jenny can even blink the two are kissing. Jenny turns and walks into the kitchen. She finds a clean cup and pours herself some wine, which was sitting on the kitchen bunker. She takes a drink and can hear someone shouting the name Naomi. She stays still until arms appear around her waist and somebody says 'Oh. There you are'. Jenny pushes these hands away and turns to find a small red headed girl standing there. Jenny gives the girl a weird look and the girls jaw drops.

'I am so sorry, I thought you were my friend Naomi. Sorry. I'm Emily by the way.' She smiles and sticks her hand out. Jenny shakes it before telling Emily her name and telling her not to be sorry. The girls get to chatting and are having a laugh when a blond girl approaches them and kisses Emily. Jenny is taken back by this but is not offended. Emily stops kissing the girl and introduces Jenny to Naomi.

'So is this your girlfriend then?' Jenny asks. Emily says yes and Naomi smiles and says hello before disappearing off into the crowd of people. Jenny watches her leave before turning round to Emily, who is looking awkward won't look Jenny in the eyes.

'Whats wrong Emily?

'Sorry I didn't tell you I was gay, it's just not something you tell a new girl you meet. In case you know they are against it.' Emily still wasn't looking at Jenny.

'Oh its OK. I don't mind in the slightest. My step-brother Eric is gay. The way I see it is you love who you love!' Jenny said holding Emily's chin. Emily smiles.

Later in the evening Jenny is dancing with Emily, Pandora and Naomi when Effy comes in. She joins the group before asking Jenny to go with her to the toilets. Jenny takes Effy's hand and Effy leads her to the toilet. Effy closes the door and locks it. Jenny stands staring at the boy who is setting up three lines of white powder.

'Oh fuck you're fit, I wouldn't complain banging you!' He said when he saw Jenny. Jenny smiled but was very uneasy, she felt intimidated by this boy. She took a step backwards.

'Shut up Cook!' Effy walked past Jenny. She squats down and pose her nose down to the toilet seat, above one of the three lines, she presses down and snorts. She follows the line like a shadow and when she lifts her nose up the powder is gone. Jenny knew exactly what this was and what it did. She had carried it for an ex boyfriend before, but never had she tried any. Effy fixed herself before turning to Jenny and nodding her head towards the toilet seat. A very nervous Jenny slowly walked towards the toilet seat before kneeling down next to if, She pushed her blond hair to one side before pressing her nose down on the white line. A moving snort later and it was gone. She sat up and Cook and Effy clapped. She laughed before standing up. Cook took his line before setting up another three lines and each teenager took another line.

After the lines, Jenny and Effy wiped the toilet seat and their noses before Cook produced some pills. Effy looked at the pills and then at Jenny, She gave a grin and Jenny grinned back. Effy went to take the pills from Cook but he shut his hand.

'No. No. No. If I am going to give you girls the pills lets do it properly.' Cook placed the pill on his tongue before pulling Effy in for a kiss. He kissed, and she kissed back, her tounge rubbed his lips before finding a gap and sliding in. Opening his mouth with her tongue Effy retrieved the pill. She swallowed and stepped back. Cook walked towards Jenny who was leaning against the wall. He put his arm up next to her face and rested on it before clasping her chin and pulling her forward. She kissed passionately but wildly. Cook loved it. He was just getting into it when Jenny swallowed and pulled her head back. She seductively smiled before asking for another. Cook agreed but on one condition, Each girl put a pill in their mouth and swap the pills. Effy agrees and inserts Jenny's pill in her mouth. The pressure is on Jenny. She is thinking about her decision when her phone goes.

'Hello. I'm at a party. What? Dad I can't hear you. Two seconds.' Jenny unlocked the toilet and left, she entered and empty bedroom and resumed her conversation.

'No. I am at a party. You told me to find something fun to do, I have! No. Find me then! Shut up! Fuck you!' This was the first time Jenny had ever swore at her father and she was shocked at herself. She hung up the phone and a slight smile slowly creeped onto her face. She liked being a bad girl.

Jenny left the empty bedroom, Opened the toilet door. Swung around, slammed it and locked it before Effy and Cook had realised who entered. She snatched the pill from Cook. Threw it in her mouth before pushing Effy against the wall and kissing her. Her tongue violently worked its way into Effy's mouth, Her tongue repeatedly kept coming to blows with Effy's while the saliva traded homes. It wasn't long before the pills where swapped and the girls mouths closed. Jenny simply kissed Effys closed lips before pulling away and turning to Cook.

'You happy?'


	4. An Unusual Feeling

The sun squeezed through the gap in the blinds and lit the room. The group of teenagers all groaned as the sun awoke them. seven of the teenagers eventually forced themselves to get up and dressed, before leaving the room. This only left three in the room. Effy lay still trying to drift back off. Effy opened her eyes after feeling somebodies warm breath embrace her face. Effy slowly opened her eyes and covered her mouth in shock when she realised it was Cook. Her heart began to beat like mad. She couldn't have. She hoped to hell she didn't. Freddie would never forgive her if he found out she had cheated on him again. With Cook again! Effy prayed that when she looked under the covers both would be dressed in some form. God didn't answer her prayers. When she lifted the duvet in the air she was her bare naked body, minus the bra she wore, lying next to a completely naked James Cook. 'Fuck!' Effy sat up and looked on the floor. Jenny was lying still asleep. The petite blonde girl looked beautiful while she slept but Effy didn't have time to admire her, she had to find her underwear and fast.

Stepping out of the bed Effy felt exposed to the world. She felt like everyone could she her and her dignity. She placed her could hands over her even colder vagina, covering her modesty. She tip toed across the room looking for her pants. Effy had searched the whole room when she heard a slight cough. She spun round in panic that Cook would awake and remember of the night before. It was then she spotted something black hanging from under the pillow she slept on. She ran over to the bed and ripped the black object out from under the pillow. 'Thank God!' Effy whispered to herself. After slipping the pants on Effy went to clean herself up in the toilet. She closed the door upon leaving the room. The quiet sound woke up the little blonde on the floor. Jenny sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes, she scanned the room for someone. She turned to see a space in the double bed. Jenny stood and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her long blonde locks contrasted with her dark green and black lace bra and matching pants. Jenny looked rough and didn't remember much of last night. She however did remember kissing both Cook and Effy. She giggled before walking over to the bed and climbing in. She shivered with cold before moving closer to a warm and asleep Cook.

Jenny didn't fall back to sleep, she just lay there. In silence, she lay and thought about her life. She began to think of her friends back home. She knew that if they had seen her in this state the would never let her live it down. She felt somehow uneased at what her friends would say if the found out about her wild drink and drugs fest. She began to picture them all disowning her and looking for a new queen. She got images of herself sitting at lunch, eating alone. She tried to block the thoughts out but they just wouldn't leave her mind. She eventually got rid of the thoughts and just lay looking at the drink-stained ceiling. She wondered about what would happen when she went back to the hotel. If she went back to see her family. Her thoughts were cut short however when Cook spoke. 'Morning Princess.' Jenny turned her head and smiled.

'You have a gorgeous smile babe.' Cook rested his head on her hand.

Jenny blushed and gave out a little giggle. 'Shut up.'

'What? You do. Its almost as beautiful as your eyes'. Cook slowly stroked Jenny's face as he spoke. 'Or your cute little nose' He touched her nose and she pulled her head back and slowly kissed his finger.

'You're not so bad yourself.' She held Cook's wrist and began to suck on his finger. He let out a sigh of pleasure and Jenny could feel his penis push against her leg as it erected. She kissed down his hand to his wrist, she continued down his inner-arm until she got to his elbow. She then kissed around to his outer-arm and kissed up, she kissed his tattoo several times before getting to his shoulder. She sucked on Cook's neck before licking up the side of his face. Getting to his ear Jenny sucked it before nibbling on it gently. Cook gave out moans of enjoyment. Jenny held his soft face as she kissed him passionately. Stomach turning with butterflies she kept kissing the boy lying beside her. She inserted her tongue in his mouth and pushed in deeper in. She felt this sudden rush run through her body. It was an unusual feeling. A nice, great and empowering feeling. It was a strange feeling. She couldn't take it, she was not ready for this. She pulled away before flashing a quite obvious broken smile.

Cook held her face and kissed her on the lips. 'It's OK.' was all he said as their lips connected. sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his broad shoulders and climbed over Jenny. He stepped out of the bed and let out a huge burp. Jenny burst into laughter and look over at him, it was then after Jenny saw his bum that she realised Cook was naked. She laughed some more. 'Cook! You're naked!'

He turned his head round. his bum still on show, a cheeky grin appeared on his face. 'I thought you wanted to lick my lollypop' he replied cheekily. Jenny's jaw dropped with the reply. she picked up the pillow and threw it at Cook who by at this point was running out of the room in laughter. Jenny smiled to herself. Cook made her smile. They all did.

******

'Effy?' Jenny slowly walked down the stairs. Dressed now the girl wanted to know what happened next. 'She's in the shower. Want some bacon Jenny?' When Jenny reached the bottom of the stairs she realised it was Emily in the kitchen. Naomi was there too but she was reading a magazine. She looked up and gave Jenny a warm smile. Jenny's stomach warmed up. Why where they being so nice to her? She smiled back before telling agreeing to some bacon buttys.

She sat at the table with Emily and Naomi. The couple spoke about their plans to go traveling after the finished college. 'Africa maybe. India maybe. Or, or Dubai!' Emily squealed with excitement. Naomi and Jenny both chuckled. ' Why not go to somewhere decent like New York.' A purple haired girl walked into the kitchen. She was tying up her hair in a bobble and pulled her cardigan shut. It was Katie Fitch. Emily's twin sister. She was just coming to terms with her sisters sexuality. She sat next to Jenny. 'Why not get Jenny to recommend the best places to stay and visit.' Katie didn't even look at the girls as she spoke to them. She opened the tub of black nail polish sitting on the table and began to paint her perfectly manicured nails. 'New York isn't all its cracked up to be. It's nothing like the movies.' Replied Jenny. 'I would however recommend Dubai or Africa, but then again India would be good to.' Naomi nodded and Emily made a noise which meant she agreed. Katie kept painting her nails. 'Suck up!' Her eyes still on her fingers. She let out a sigh. Naomi threw a dirty look in Katie's direction. 'Shut up Katie!' Was all Emily replied as she left the table.

The conversation was literally non-exsistent after that. It wasn't until Effy came down the stairs that conversation picked up.

'You were so bad. You were like grinding on this big fat boy. He was getting all turned on by you. It was such a piss take.' Effy burst into a fit of giggles and Katie had to fight them back as well. Jenny was shocked. 'Was I?' She couldn't believe herself, she let out a small smile, they were laughing with her. 'Yeah. It was so funny!' Katie agreed with Effy. Jenny laughed too. Naomi even giggled a litte before inviting them all to the beach. 'Yeah.' Effy said while she tried to calm herself down. 'Yeah. Me too.' Katie managed to squeeze out between her laughter. Jenny froze, she couldn't go home to get a bikini because she would be grounded when her dad got a hold of her. She would be going to no beach for a long long time. 'I don't think I will. I don't have a bikini.' Jenny declared. The room fell silent. The laughter stopped. All four girls stared at Jenny. 'You could borrow on of mine' Effy suggested with a sweet smile. 'Or mine.' Naomi added in.

'Or one of ours.' Katie said as she pointed between Emily and herself. Emily nodded.

Jenny smiled. She gave out a genuine smile. There she was sitting in the room with practically four strange girls and they all welcomed her with open arms. They all accepted her and laughed with her. She felt welcome and apart of the group. She didn't need to fight to fit in. She didn't need to have the newest shoes or bag to be accepted. She just had to be herself and she liked that.

'Well I can't say no now, Can I?' Jenny shouted. All five girls screamed, jumped up and had a big group hug.


	5. Sorry!

**I am so sorry to have to say this but I don't want to keep people waiting or hanging on. I started writing this story as a bit of fun in my spare time, in coincidently my life somehow started to get pretty hectic around the same time, I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but because so much has happened to me and around me in the last year, I am ashamed to admit that my stories had been pushed to the back of my mind and basically forgotten about. In this past year I have been through a lot, because of my experiences and actions I have grown as a person and as a writer. I feel that there is little to no point in reviving this story and continuing to write it as I feel the spark has been lost in the time I was on a break from writing. I am sorry to readers who enjoyed this story and wanted it to continue but I personally feel like I would be taking a step back if I carried this story on. On a lighter note however my life has calmed down a lot and my spare time has returned and so has my desire to write. I will be writing again and hopefully regularly updating and creating new stories for you all to enjoy, on that note I am going to stop and let my brain create something which I hope I cant translate into a story for you lot, thank you for taking the time to read this message and my story! xx**


End file.
